saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Okumura
General of the Salamanders |affiliation = |base of operations = |status = Alive |japanese voice actor = Aya Hirano |english voice actor = Colleen Clinkenbeard |appears in = }} Appearance In the real world, Rose is a very sweet-looking girl. She has fair skin, and long scarlet hair reaching down just to the bottom of her ribs to go with it, often seen tied into a ponytail. Her eye colour is a warm brown and her cheeks usually have a small blush-like appearance to them as well. She is often seen wearing simple sweatshirts accompanied by scarves and skirt. In Sword Art Online, her initial Beta avatar was a pale woman with long black hair, just about hanging past her shoulders. She had thin lips and dark purple eyes. Before she started getting high-quality gear, this avatar was wearing a simple white peasant blouse, black trousers and a maroon armour vest, with matching gloves. Her more recent Avatar's appearance is rather intimidating for the newer players, and even some veterans; the armour is composed of an extremely rare metal that was exclusive to the Beta, and even then, Vulcan was the only person to find it. The armor features decorated pauldrons over each shoulder, and a highly-decorated chestplate and skirt. The entire set is complemented with a tiara, which dons a Angel-like, feathery wing on each side. The armor comes equipped with a large, retractable shield on the left forearm, which is able to be detached for Vulcan's convenience. In New Alfheim Online, her avatar has a similar biological appearance to both her and her original SAO avatar, except for the pointed ears and wings. Wearing another intimidating armor courtesy of the Lord of the Salamanders, this one is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Her hair is often seen worn hanging down her back and partly down her chest, but during battle it can be seen tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. Meanwhile, in Gun Gale Online, while retaining her signature long scarlet hair, the rest of her avatar is somewhat different. Her face is more delicate, along with having green eyes instead of brown, and she is also a few inches taller than her SAO/ALO avatars. Her GGO avatar also dons a figure-hugging, black catsuit designed to allow for flawless streamline, and maximum, freedom of movement, while also providing access for air to avoid overheating. She also wears gun holsters on her back and waist, and also wears a device on each wrist that functions like a miniature machine gun, firing optical blasts in a rotatory pattern. Personality In real life, Rose is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. She is passionate for literature and fiction, is in the process of writing her own novel. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and playing video games (though, the latter is kept a secret). She comes from a family that barely manages to make enough money to get through the year, with her gaming gear having been paid for by some of the reward money she gained by winning a writing competition, giving the rest of it to her parents. Despite her friendly and caring nature, she does not have many friends, ones that she can trust anyways. This has led her to becoming rather shy in real life, and very strict in-game. However, in-game, Vulcan is very different from Rose. She portrays herself as a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other players, even to the point where her anger scares them. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. While she does show mercy to some, she does not take criminal acts lightly. She even goes around hunting the PKers, just to bring them down (without killing them). There was one instance where she even brought a PKer Guild Leader to his knees in hysterical tears, begging for mercy. Background Chronology (Series title) Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 25000 Main Equipment Skills Alfheim Online *'HP:' 25500 *'MP:' 34500 Main Equipment Skills Gun Gale Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 30000 Main Equipment Skills Notable Achievements Gallery Trivia Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Salamander Category:Beta Player Category:Unique Skill User